The Zombie Invasion
by Nickynoo
Summary: AU & AH. Forks has been invaded by zombies. How? Why? Can the town fight off the killer zombies or will they all turn into zombies themselves?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N okay so just to get some things straight before the story begins...Bella is not that clumsy (she trips and stuff but not as much as she really would), second, Bella and Edward are just best friends. Bella has always lived in Forks. So has Edward. They are all human, well except the zombies (obviously). Bella is a little out of character but not too much. If I missed anything then send me a review. Enjoy...please R&R  
Oh and I only wrote this story because my friend gave me an idea for it and I told her I would **__****__**.**_

I sighed. This time Edward noticed. "Bella, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely all day," I looked into his caring eyes. There was no way that I could live without him; he was my best friend. "It's just, nothing exciting ever happens around here anymore. I mean, the last thing that got the whole town active was that massive storm. Nothing interesting has happened since then! I'm bored."

Edward smiled. "Is that all Bella? You know that storm was only two weeks ago,"  
"Yeah, I know. I am just so bored that I could strip down and run down the street, totally nude! Entertain me Edward!" I sat up from my bed and placed my hands under my chin and lent forward. Edward laughed and smiled at me. "How would you like me to entertain you Bella? I will not get up and do anything in the nude like you would,"

I gave him an innocent look. "Edward! I was merely suggesting that we go do something, or you do something to entertain me. For example, start dancing like a monkey! Nothing involving you being in the nude!" Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"What!" I said again innocently. Edward got up and suggested that we go for a walk. "Fine, that might prove something interesting!" He laughed again.

We walked around the whole town. That was easy considering Forks is such a small town. The only thing remotely interesting was a slight fog that was heading from La Push. I sighed when we reached my house again. "Well, that was fun!" I said sarcastically to Edward.  
"Well, what else do you want me to think of?" It was a rhetorical question so I just stalked upstairs.

I turned on my computer and logged onto a quiz site. I tested Edward and myself on anything and everything. Things like, what ice-cream flavour are you, what Disney character are you and would you survive a zombie invasion. The zombie quiz was funny, Edward's answer said that he would pass with flying colours; mine said that I wouldn't survive without the help of a hero. I laughed and so did Edward. "Oh Edward," I said in an accent and pleading voice, "please come save me from the zombies, they're coming to get me Edward! _Save me!_" He laughed even harder and then we were both on the floor clutching our stomachs.

Each time we would do a new quiz we wouldn't know what it would be because we would click the 'random quiz' button. The next quiz was one on who you would marry. We did that quiz for both of us. It came up with the initial of the person you would marry. Mine was E and Edward's was a B, we started laughing again. I put on a seductive voice and said to him, "Hey Eddie, why don't you come over here and lay one on me then big boy..." I couldn't help myself after that, I cracked up laughing again.

Dad came home and walked up to see both Edward and I on the floor, clutching our stomachs and laughing hysterically. "I'm just going to back out of the room slowly, and ignore the strange sight on the floor." That made us laugh harder.

We laughed until we couldn't breathe. Edward left about an hour later and I was left to contemplate on the fact that maybe this was a sign. I shook it off. I would not let this stupid site make me get butterflies. I would not.

That night I dreamed of zombies who craved ice cream and loved watching the Disney channel. My dreams changed after that. They changed to Edward and me. We were sitting together like a happy couple, doing things that you would only see Mike and Lauren doing, (Mike and Lauren were a couple at our school, they were physical in public, and probably more physical in private. It was somewhat disturbing).

I woke up in a sweat. I would not let myself dream about Edward and I being 'together' as in dating. I wouldn't want to ruin our relationship.

The next morning I awoke to a sound of something hitting my window. I rolled over to face my window and saw that there was white pebble like things hitting it, and a heavy fog surrounding everything. I got out of bed and walked over whilst rubbing my eyes. It was hailing. Great. Absolutely perfect. Hail and fog, just what I wanted.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I put on my tennis shoes and left my hair down. I never usually put make-up on but I decided on a little mascara and eyeliner. It couldn't hurt. I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

Charlie was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee. He mumbled a good-morning before heading off to work. I made myself toast and had some juice. I had just finished washing up my plate and cup when I heard Edward's car horn sound from outside. I grabbed my things and walked to the car carefully, trying not to trip over anything in the fog, at least it had stopped hailing.

"Hey, how's it going Bells?" Edward said as I sat down in his Volvo.  
"Not to bad, just tired. I didn't get a very good sleep last night. Stupid dreams about zombies eating ice-cream and watching Disney channel." Edward laughed and I just looked out the window, Edward was driving slow for him. I guess it was because of the fog. Neither of us bothered to fill the silence after that. I liked that about Edward, he didn't feel the need to bore people with endless chatter.

When we reached the school the fog had thinned and the teenagers were throwing ice at each other. I raced inside so I wouldn't be hit. I hated the cold, wet, snow. I shuddered at the thought of a snowball hitting my head and running down my shirt.

"What did you shudder for?"  
"I was just thinking about being hit by a snowball. Uhhh." I shuddered again. Edward chuckled. We walked to first period.

Everyone was starting to ask about why the teacher wasn't here yet. It was almost half way through the lesson and she hadn't shown up. It was strange, the teacher was usually early. I decided that I 

would go to the office and alert them that she wasn't here. I walked over to the office quickly, it was cold again.

When I walked into the office, the door was open, which was strange. They usually kept the door closed because they had a heater. As I stepped in slowly, I noticed that there was nobody in the office. I walked the couple of steps to the desk and saw that everything that was normally neat and tidy was strewn all over the floor.

I leaned over the desk to get a better look, maybe they were in a conference or something. as I leaned further over the bench I saw dark read streaks of what looked like blood on the floor. I stood back up straight thinking that maybe there was a terrible accident and they rushed to the hospital.

I walked around the desk to see if there was more blood. I almost screamed. I didn't because there might have been somebody still in the building. As soon as I saw Mrs. Stewart's body lying there all torn up, I freaked. I was silent, with shock or with smarts, I didn't know. I slowly walked down the hall to the offices. All the doors were open. I peeped in one and saw the principal lying on the desk. Dead.

I walked to the next room and saw three other teachers dead also. I was really scared, but I kept going. I was always the one who when we watched scary movies would say to everybody else that they always do what you wouldn't do it real life. I now felt like a hypocrite. I was doing exactly what they do in the movies, go towards the killer, not away from the killer. When I watched the movies, I would always say that I would have been long gone as soon as I saw the giant spider webs or what not. At least I had seen a lot of scary movies like this, I knew what to do.

As I turned around and headed to the other end of the building, I heard something. Except I didn't run, I didn't hide, I just kept walking towards where I was headed. It was a sound I couldn't describe. As I looked into the only door at the other end of the building, I almost screamed again.

There was three people-well not people but they had the bodies of people- they were leaning over another body. Our missing English teacher Miss. Sterling. They were eating her. They didn't see me. So I turn and ran. I ran all the way back to the main building. I knocked on every door, "What!" I heard a teacher yell, I turned and yelled back, "Get everybody in your class and get everybody else, tell them all to go to the gym NOW!"

I was going to pause and pull the fire alarm, but then I realised that might let the well 'zombies' that we knew. I ran into my classroom my face full of shock, fear and terror. The whole class looked at me and was waiting to hear what I had to say. "Get to the gym now, make sure everybody in the school is in there. NOW!" I screamed at them. They asked why but I shook them off.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why is everybody going to the gym?" I looked at him with terror in my eyes,  
"I'm going to explain it to everyone at the same time." Edward nodded and we ran to the gym. "IS EVERYBODY IN HERE?" I hollered over everybody's voices. Some of the teachers looked around to see if all the teachers were hear, and the students made sure their friends were here.

I got nods from everybody, "Miss. Sterling isn't here, I saw here come to school this morning, either is Mrs. Stewart, Mr. Miles, Miss. Richards, Mr. Samuels and Miss. Wakeley."

As soon as I knew, everybody was in the gym I ran to the door and locked it. I ran to all the other doors and locked them too. I grabbed everybody's attention again. "Why did you lock the doors when six people aren't here?" One of the teachers asked.

"Because, they're dead." The whole room gasped. People started yelling how can they be dead. Edward was by my side and blew a whistle that he had gotten from the storage shed in the gym. Everybody stopped at once.

"I went into the office to tell them that Miss. Sterling wasn't in class yet. Mrs. Stewart was under the front desk. The principle was in his office on his desk, the three other office ladies were in the last room. They were all dead, I didn't know why. Usually I would have run, but I didn't know what had happened and I wasn't coming back without a story. I heard something after I left the last room. I walked down the hallway, I don't know why but I did. I looked into the only room on the other side and saw something really odd." I stopped and everybody was staring at me in shock and anticipation. So I continued.

"Miss. Sterling was surrounded by three men like things, but they weren't human, I know that. They were eating her flesh. I think they were zombies. I know that sounds stupid but, well it's what I saw. Now somebody get me a phone so I can call the police." As soon as I said eating her flesh the room gasped, some people screamed. When I said zombies, everybody looked at me as if I was an idiot.

I was shit scared and I knew everyone else was too. I called the police. "Hello, Forks police station, Mary speaking, how may we assist you?"  
"Hi, this is Bella Swan, I right now am at Forks high in the school gym with almost every other member of staff and students. I went into the school office about 15 minutes ago and there was five people dead in there. There was also another person dead and three people things were eating her. I don't think they were human. We are all really scared and need help!"  
"Okay miss swan. We will get an ambulance and all our force over to the school. If this is a joke you will be in very serious trouble!" In the background of the phone call, I heard Charlie going Bella, why is she calling. "Thank-you Bella, we will be there A.S.A.P" then she hung up. So did I.

The group was looking at me so I told them that the police force would be here soon. Everybody settled down a little and started talking amongst themselves. I looked over at Edward who was staring intently at me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said while stepping over and wrapping his arms around me,  
"Yes Edward, I'm fine." We stood with our arms wrapped around each other for about a minute. Then I decided that I would go look outside through the window in the change room. I told the teachers that everybody need to stay here. They listened to me and I felt very in charge. I guess being the police chief's daughter pays off.

Edward followed me down into the change rooms and we walked over the small window that faced the rest of the school. I didn't scream this time either. Edward gasped.

I told Edward that the three that were closest were the one that were eating Miss. Sterling. I realised that they had only bitten the other teachers. Which I guessed turned them into zombies as well. Edward got out his cell phone and informed the police about what we saw.

Then I realised that eight zombies were heading towards the gym. Where everybody was. I raced out Edward at my heals. "HEY EVERYBODY, KEEP QUIET THEY'RE COMING. THERE ARE EIGHT OF THEM. FIVE BEING TEACHERS. THEY ARE REALLY PALE WHITE AND HAVE BLOOD ALL OVER THEM. THEY ARENT SLOW AS THE MOVIES MAKE THEM OUT TO BE. SO SHUT IT!" I explained it to them quickly and told people to stay away from the doors. It was silent.

Everybody was scared and so was I. I think I could have wet myself. I think somebody actually did, considering they were now wearing old gym pants.

The sound we heard next was terrifying. It was a groaning sound coming from outside. A scratching sound on the walls and doors. Then we saw the doors being pushed against. I ran to the shed and grabbed the baseball bats, tennis racquets, cricket bats, softballs, baseballs, cricket balls, volleyball, badminton and tennis nets and ran back out to the people. I handed everyone something to use. Lucky we had a small school. There was just enough stuff for everybody. Somebody whispered to me, "Bella, why do we have nets? They are not going to stop zombies from attacking and eating us!"

I rolled my eyes. "I know that, it is for when the other people with bats, balls, and what not hurt the zombies, you wrap the net around them. But be careful we don't want them to bite you too." They made an O shape with there mouths.

I walked back over to Edward who had a two baseball bats in his hands. He handed one to me when I reached him. I motioned for him to follow me. We walked back to the little windows we look out of before.

This time I did scream, but it was short and quiet. There were zombies everywhere. The whole town I would say. Edward tried the police again, but all he got was a groaning sound from the other end. Once again we raced back to the group.

"Ohh, guys, we have a problem. There is a hell of a heap more than we first thought. They must have got the whole town. They are all out there, and there are more of them than us. Does anybody have the number for the military?" They all groaned, gasped, and yelped when they heard the news.

The door wouldn't hold up much longer, "OKAY PEOPLE, BRACE YOURSELVES!" I had always wanted to say that. Just not in these conditions. It was going to get ugly!

_**A/N: Hehe this is the longest chapter I have ever written, for any of my stories. Check out my other stories to, Bella gets Amnesia, and New Life, Old Problems...**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Nickynoo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I forgot to mention that all of Edward's siblings aren't the same. Rosalie is just the popular sort of girl at school who is dating Emmett who is Edward's bro. Alice is Bella's other best friend and she is dating Jasper who isn't related to anyone. Edward's parents are still Carlisle and Esme. I will probably only be writing 2 or 3 chapters because I want to continue on my other stories. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN DEATH TO SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS! **_

I was freaking out. I'm sure everybody else in the building was too, except maybe Emmett. He was so big that he probably thought he could defeat any stupid zombies. I chuckled at the thought of Emmett running away from zombies. I few people looked at me but I ignored them.

I told some of the bigger people in school to put the stands and what not in front of the door. Then I got Edward, Emmett, and Tyler to come help me move things in front of the little windows. We wouldn't want any zombies getting in through there.

I wanted to run but I knew that if I ran in fear or whatever I would fall. I always fell when I was scared or nervous. I took Edward's phone off him from out of his pocket, and Emmett had to make a rude remark. Typical.

I used the internet on his mobile to search the number for the military or army or the pentagon I didn't know. I found one and called it. I explained the situation and they actually believed me. That I was surprised about. They actually said they were on there way. Wow.

I handed Edward back his phone and we ran back to the main area. After of course we had barricaded the windows. Everybody else had done the doors. Thank god, there were only two. The zombies however only knew about the one, which meant we had an escape route.

"Okay people, if this battle gets too much, head out the back door. Run and hide somewhere safe and secure. The army, military, or something are coming. They actually believed the story. Make sure you are not followed. I want everybody to split into groups of three or four. That way it will be easier to hide!" Edward yelled from the second highest point in the building.

He looked really powerful and commanding up there. I was glad he had guts to do this. Right then the doors burst open and 50 or so zombies came rushing in. Everybody stood there ground. I felt bad, I had just ruined the lives of heaps of people.

All of the non-zombies were attacking the zombies with all they had. It was great to watch, but then I was caught up in smashing the head of a zombie. I felt bad because I knew these people. I hoped they wouldn't die. But then again...

We were doing well until they released there special powers or something on us. They hit us and hit us hard. I saw mike, Jessica, Sam, Tyler, Jacob and many more of my friends go down. Then I remembered that yesterday Edward and I had done a quiz on would you survive a zombie invasion. I laughed at the irony whilst I ran towards the back door.

Edward stared at me in confusion as he followed. Along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I think there were more people following but I couldn't be sure. We ran towards Edward's house. I think that was just the first place we thought of.

I wanted to get in a car, but Alice said it would be too obvious and the zombies would know that we had gone. We ran and ran. Then we stopped because Rosalie was complaining that her feet hurt. "Well maybe next time you won't wear six inch heals to school!" I yelled in an angry voice.  
"Guys, enough, if we want to survive we can not bicker and banter. We have to stick together. Rose when we get to the Cullen's place you can borrow some of Esme's shoes. Then you will be more comfortable. Okay?"

Rosalie huffed and we started running again. We raced inside their mansion and locked all the doors and windows. I ran upstairs to close the windows up there. We didn't think to check about there being anybody in the house. I ran into Carlisle and Esme's rooms only to find Esme trying to get out of the window. I guess zombies didn't know how to use the door.

I screamed when I saw her as a zombie. She turned and looked at me with hungry eyes. I freaked and closed the door. I couldn't run though. I stared at the door as I walked backwards and fell on top of Edward. "Bella, what the hell are you screaming about?"

"Esme." Was all I said and he started to freak even more than me,  
"NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Right then the door flew open. Wow, she figured it out. I stopped myself from laughing.

She came at Edward and me but Edward took a swing at her with his bat. She was down. Then she got back up again. He took another swing, this time at her head. It came off. I screamed at Esme's head rolling down the corridor. I couldn't believe that her own son had done this to her.

Edward was as shocked as I was. That wasn't the end of zombie Esme though. No her body got back up again and kept coming for us. Again I screamed, but I was the one to attack this time. I swung my bat at her legs. It knocked her over and she went tumbling over the railing of the staircase. By this time, everybody else had figured that there was a zombie in the house, and they had just stayed down stairs and saw her headless body come over the railing.

Rosalie screamed and Emmett was the same as Edward. Just saying 'no' repeatedly. I didn't want to know what had happened to Charlie. I didn't think I could handle it. After what seemed like forever (because Esme falling seemed to be in slow motion) she hit the floor. I ran down the stairs two at a time and made sure I was ready for her getting up again.

She didn't.

The blood was pouring out of the place where her head used to be. Edward and Emmett broke down. We dragged them to the basement and got them food and water. I think I was the most stable one of them all.

We had been in the basement for around three hours with no action-which everybody was thankful for- when we heard a scratching sound coming from the door. I stood up and grabbed my bat. Who knew baseball would come in handy one day. I stepped cautiously towards the door. I felt somebody grab my waist, "No Bella, don't they might not even know we're down here!" It was Edward.

I pulled his hands from my stomach and turned to face him. "Well they will now since you were talking pretty loudly!" I turned away and headed back to the door. Everybody else had regained composure and was standing behind me. Weapons ready.

I looked under the door and saw three sets of feet. Good there was more of us. I was going to open the door when Edward pulled me away again. "Bella, we can sneak out the back window. I don't think anyone can take anymore killing of friends and family. I know I can't. Please Bella?"  
"Okay, quick lets go." I took another look under the door and the feet were gone. "Guys, wait they're gone. Maybe they heard us?" they all looked under the door for themselves and then we settled back down again.

I realised that we hadn't gotten any food or water, and if we were going to stay here we would need to go to the kitchen to get some. I sighed and stood up, "I'm going to go get food and water, and I need an extra pair of hands, who's coming with me?" Edward stood up. I could always count on him.

We grabbed our bats and did a sneaky thing of walking to the door, checking under it, and sneaking to the kitchen. I would say I would look quiet funny, Edward, and I sneaking around his house with baseball bats.

We both picked up plenty of food and remembered that there were water pipes running into the basement. Good I thought. We can last with water. As we were heading back to the basement, we passed the staircase. Edward walked passed it quickly, not wanting to see his mothers disembodied body. I on the other hand stopped dead in my tracks.

"Edward. She's gone," I gasped and looked up the stairs, "and so is her head!"  
"Maybe she is still alive! That would be great! Then I wouldn't have to think about the fact that I killed her."  
"Edward don't think of it as your mum. It was a zombie. If she is still alive it is a good and bad thing, you know what I mean."

We hurried back downstairs, to drop off the food and tell the others, we didn't want to be out here long with zombies on the loose.

I dropped everything I had and so did Edward. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were there yes, but they had been turned into zombies. Esme was there too but she was in the process of being eaten.

We turned on the spot and bolted. We didn't want to be eaten or turned into zombies. Never.

I was really freaked out again and I had to concentrate on running and breathing. I didn't want to start hyperventilating. "Edward, are we going to die?" I yelled at him  
"No, remember I'm going to survive with flying colours, and I know that you will survive because I will save you!" He yelled back

Then all of a sudden, 15 zombies surrounded us. We had nowhere to run. "I guess we're going to have to fight our way out!" The zombies were groaning, moaning, and moving closer to us. Edward and I prepared for the worst.

I was so scared I could have pissed my pants. Lucky that I went to the toilet before we locked ourselves up. They moved closer, I couldn't see anyway out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hi thanks for the reviews. I promised that Mr. Miles would die and he did, I also promised chickens and you will get them. That probably doesn't make sense to anybody except Kyara. Keep reading and sorry for the sort of cliff hanger. Please R&R! Oh and this chapter is the last so it is really, really long. The longest I've ever written.**_

I was frightened, and Edward was too. We didn't know how we could survive, well I didn't, maybe Edward did. I hoped so. I glanced over at him, but his attention was focused on something else. Probably the zombies.

They kept getting closer, step-by-step. Then we heard a loud sound and all of the zombies and we looked in the direction it came from. There were ten tanks coming strait towards us. I don't think that they knew un-infected people were in the group. Edward was a faster thinker than I was so he had the smart idea of running away while the zombies were occupied.

I followed him, I guess the tanks were what he was focusing on before. We ran to the centre of town, basically following the other three tanks we saw. I realised then that if we followed the tanks we would be in the centre of action. Not a good place to be. I yelled this thought to Edward who stopped running in one direction and started running in another, towards my house.

We reached my house and sneaked in. Well sort of snuck because we didn't know if anybody was in there. Luckily there wasn't.

Edward decided that we should call the military again to tell them we only knew that we were alive. I tried but the phone was down. So was the network service on the mobile.

I don't know how long we sat in my lounge room just staring at the blank TV screen. I couldn't take it anymore. "Edward, we're leaving. I want to go see all the action. Yesterday I said I was bored and I wanted something interesting to happen. I didn't necessarily mean this but if it's interesting I want in. So I'm going, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to." I stood up and walked into the hallway.

As far as I knew, he was following. We trekked into town at a full speed. As soon as I saw what was in town I wish I hadn't come. It was an image I would never get out of my mind for the rest of my life. Edward saw the exact same thing I saw and pulled me into a tight embrace.

Edward and I have been best friends since I moved to Forks, so he'd seen me cry. I cried into his chest. I think he was trying his hardest not to cry, but I knew he needed too and that he was. I could feel his tears in my hair.

We stood together silently crying for I don't know how long. When I finally pulled myself together, we headed towards the mess of Forks.

I stepped carefully, not wanting to walk in the blood of my friends and family. The military/army people were still here looking for more zombies or saviours. The pulled there guns up when they saw us, then put them down when they realised we were human.

They raced over to us and put blankets around us. I never let go of Edward, I didn't want to. Mainly because I couldn't loose anyone else, and because of well...I think I was gaining feelings for him. No, it was just that he was my best friend. That's what I told myself.

The army personnel asked as many questions. I was glad when I found out there was a cure to this zombieitis as they called it. They had cured plenty of people all of which were in a makeshift tent. That I was so happy to hear.

What I wasn't happy to hear was that at least 150 people in the small town of Forks had died. I had a sharp intake of breath when I heard this and Edward tightened his grip on me.

We were taken to the tent and as soon as we walked in, we were attacked by hugs from our friends. I broke away quickly and dragged Edward behind me. I scanned the crowd hoping to find Charlie or any of Edward's family or any of our friends.

I spotted Charlie just after he spotted me. I ran to him and he pulled me into an awkward hug. I hugged him back. "Oh Bella, I was so worried about you. I had no idea if you were a zombie or if you were dead or alive. God I am so happy you're okay."  
"I was worried about you too dad. Do you know if Carlisle, Esme, or Emmett is here?"

Charlie sighed and gave an apologetic look towards Edward and me. Edward looked down at his feet. I let go of Charlie and hugged Edward. He didn't want to cry with all these people around him. So I just kept on holding him, because now it was my turn to try to be the strong one.

I wanted to cry too because Emmett was like a brother to me too and Carlisle and Esme were like my second parents.

When I let go of him we sat down to tell our story to the many awaiting people. We left out the part about Esme. I was sure that neither Edward nor I could retell that.

We heard a commotion outside and I went to get up but Edward pulled me down onto his lap. "You can't go out there. Lisa told me that when we hear something we have to stay put." I made and O shape with my mouth and just pulled myself closer to Edward.

We heard feet walking towards the tent, Edward tensed, I guess hoping it was his family. I hoped it was too. The flap opened and around five chickens waddled through I started laughing and so did a number of other people.

Carlisle and some of the other doctors and nurses stepped through the flap next. I jumped off Edward's lap so he could go to his father. He didn't get there first some of the other towns people who thought that Carlisle was drop dead beautiful did. He pulled away from them looking for Esme, Edward, and Emmett I guessed.

As soon as he saw Edward, they ran to each other and had an emotional hug. I looked away not wanting to ruin their moment. When it was over, I walked over to them. Carlisle pulled me into a hug too. "I'm so happy you too are okay. Is your mother or brother here Edward?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

Edward shook his head. "Mum was a zombie when Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper and I went home. We though we killed her but she got back up and ran away or so we think. Bella and I went to go get food when we walked back into the basement they were all zombies and they were eating mum." Edward once again looked down at his shoes.

I hugged his waist again. Carlisle broke down. He was on the floor sobbing. Edward and I helped him up and took him over to where Charlie was. He had stopped crying and Edward had one arm around Carlisle's shoulder and the other arm around my waist.

I excused myself from the little, sad reunion saying that I needed to go to the bathroom. I walked over to one of the many army officers. "Excuse me?" I asked quietly,  
"Yes, how can I help you?"  
"Well I know that you have probably been asked this heaps today, but is there any chance that any of the zombies that were killed being turned back into humans and being alive? I know it's a stupid question but I just want to know." I said while looking at his eyes, longing to see some hope.

"You were right; plenty of people have asked me that. However, I'm really sorry we tried that on a zombie who was dead, yes they did turn back into humans, but they were still dead. The wounds stay in effect after you are turned back into a human. I really am truly sorry." I could tell he was sincere.

"Thank-you for telling me and thankyou for coming to save as many people as you could. I am happy that there are still some of my friends alive. Thank-you." I turned and walked away but he grabbed my shoulder.

"I know that you might not know but I was wondering if you knew which school child discovered that there were zombies. All of the people in this room were turned into zombies and cannot remember who it was."  
"Yeah I know who it was. Why?"  
"You do that is great. Could you tell me? Oh, we want to know because we need to know exactly what happened."  
"It was me. I walked into the office and found the main desk woman under her desk, she had been bitten. Then I walked to the other offices and saw that everyone else in there was bitten too. I walked towards a strange sound and saw three of them eating one of my teachers."

"Okay, and then what happened?" I explained what happened in detail and he was fascinated.

"That is amazing that you knew what to do in a situation like this one. I have to go tell my colleges. If you will excuse me and thankyou for telling me."

I let him go and I walked back to Charlie, Carlisle, and Edward. "What took you so long Bella?" Edward asked while pulling me onto his lap. "Oh, I never went to the bathroom, I wanted to ask something to one of the army men."  
"What did you want to ask them?" Edward asked. Charlie looked interested too and so did Carlisle. I was glad he had gained composure.

"I just wanted to know if there was anyway of turning dead zombies back into humans and them being alive," I said it quickly and quietly, "there isn't." I looked down and I felt Edward's shoulders slump.

I excused myself again and told them that this time I actually had to go to the bathroom. I walked slowly over there not wanting to attract attention. I didn't, that was good.

As I walked into the bathroom I heard another strange sound. I looked around for the source. It was somebody climbing through the window. It was a zombie. What is it with them and windows?

I started to back away, but it dropped from the window and saw me. I froze. It was Alice. She ran at me and attacked my side. It stung like hell and Alice looked satisfied. I need to get back to the tent to get her and me cured too. I tried to stand and walk to the door. I never got there. I passed out on the floor.

Edward's Point of view.

I didn't think I would be able to handle the fact that my mother had died and my brother might be dead or still a zombie. God I hoped that he was still alive. Well as alive as a zombie could be. Dad wasn't holding up that well. He was doing okay but he was still a little down. Everybody here was.

Bella had just excused herself to go to the bathroom for real this time. She had been gone for only five minutes but I was getting agitated. I couldn't lose her too. I need her she was my best friend, and I think I'm in love with her.

Well, I know I'm in love with her, I have been since freshman year. Maybe longer. She had been sitting in my lap before she left and she felt so right there. It felt so right to have my arms around her small, fragile, frame.

I wanted her back there, now. I waited patiently. It had been ten minutes now, it couldn't take her that long. Maybe she got caught up with someone. It would be okay, she is fine. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me, then all of a sudden I heard Emmett's booming voice. I turned around to see him striding towards us.

He was alive. Cured. I stood up and we hugged, then he hugged Carlisle. Behind him Rosalie and Jasper were walking. Jasper looked really upset about something. Then I realised that Alice wasn't with them.

Rosalie and Jasper were surrounded by there family in no time. I was glad that they had there family still. They told there story. I wasn't listening, Bella still wasn't back. Something must be wrong. I stood up on the chair I was sitting on trying to see her, "What are you doing Edward?" Emmett asked in a questioning tone. I ignored him and looked for Bella. I couldn't see her anywhere. I jumped down, "Edward, what the hell?" Emmett said.

"Bella left to go to the bathroom that was 20 minutes ago. I can't see her. I'm worried, I need her here." Nobody knew that I was in love will Bella. I guess Emmett guessed then,  
"Oh my god Edward. You're in love with her. I knew it. She is probably fine, you know chicks, she probably saw one of her friends in the bathroom and now she's talking to her."

Emmett had guessed right. Now he would be bugging me about it forever. I walked over to the bathroom then I thought that I shouldn't go into the girls bathroom. I found Rose and asked her to go in there for me. Even if she didn't really like Bella she was still sort of her friend and went in for me.

I walked away from the door and didn't hear anything for a while. Emmett came over to me, "What are you doing Edward, and have you seen Rosalie?"  
"I'm waiting for Bella, and Rosalie just went in there for me, to see if she is in there."

Emmett settled down and waited with me. Now Bella had been in there for 40 minutes, Rosalie had been in there for 20 minutes. Nobody else was going in there, and I didn't want to ask anybody else.

I couldn't stand it and Emmett couldn't either. I walked into the bathroom. There was nobody in there. I spun around to face Emmett he was shocked. That's when I saw it. Blood in one of the stall of the bathroom.

I raced over to it and saw that it was blood. Something was defiantly wrong. "Edward, there is blood over here too; it looks like they were dragged out of the window."

I ran to the window and looked out. It was the back of the tent and there were nobody around there. Except Rosalie, Bella, and Alice. They were all zombies. They looked like they were planning something. I backed slowly into the bathroom and told Emmett what I saw.

We raced back into the tent and found some army people. "Hi, there are three zombies outside behind the tent." Three people went out there with there guns and antidote stuff. They asked us how it happened.

"I think one of our friends Alice, was a zombie and she was hiding in the bathroom, Bella went in there and I think she got attacked, then i started getting worried because it had been 20 minutes so I asked Rosalie to go and have a look, she was in there for 20 minutes too. Then Emmett and I went in a saw blood. We looked out the window and saw them standing there looking like they were plotting something."

He just nodded and went to see how things were progressing. Before he was even out the door, the three people who left came back. With Alice and Rosalie.

They were okay, which was great. I couldn't see Bella. Rosalie ran to Emmett and Alice was looking around. Probably for Jasper and her dad. Jasper saw her and ran to her. They were a strange couple; they just stood there and stared at each other. Then they embraced. I was happy Alice was okay, but I was freaking about the fact that Bella wasn't there.

"You said there were three, there was only two. You obviously cannot count," I took this guy to be the smart-arse idiot who nobody liked, but he was really good at what he did.

"There were three. I can count actually, I'm not an idiot. I know there were three, one was Alice, she wasn't here before, then there was Rosalie who was here before, and Bella. She was here too and I know she was out there!" I said angrily to his face.

"I don't care what you think you saw but I can tell you that there was only those two out there, and I know that there wasn't a third! SO BACK OFF KID!" He yelled at me.  
"YOU THINK I'M LYING! I'M NOT A DUMB-ARSE LIKE YOURSELF AND I KNOW WHAT I SAW, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO FIND HER I WILL!" I yelled back at him and stormed out of the tent. They called me back but I didn't listen.

On my way out, I grabbed what I knew what the antidote stuff.

They tried to grab me but I ran. I went to the back of the tent to search for her. I looked everywhere. I ran into the woods behind the tent. I found her trail, she had left footprints. I was glad it rained a lot in Forks, mud leaves footprints. Fantastic.

I followed them deep into the forest. Until I found her sitting under a tree. I walked slowly up to her. Why would a zombie be hiding in the woods, sitting under a tree?

I stood in front of her. "Bella?" She looked up. She didn't move. Just stared at me. I had a feeling that she didn't want to be a zombie. "Are you going to kill me?" She said in a small voice that I knew not to be hers.

"No, I'm going to turn you back into a human." She continued to stare. I asked her if she would come with me in peace and not try to hurt me. She agreed and followed me; well I led her more so. I wanted to change her now, but I didn't know how to use the antidote.

I wondered why she wasn't trying to hurt me. "Why aren't you trying to eat me or turn me into one you?"  
"Because, she is strong. She won't let me hurt you. That's why I ran out here." I was lost for words. So Bella was still in there.

I had her wrist as I walked back to the front of the tent, "I told you there were three. Now can you cure her please?" They looked stunned and I led her to where they told me the cure tent was. I handed the antidote to one of the army personnel in the tent and they sprayed it in her mouth. It took only ten minutes. Those ten minutes were agonizing.

She opened her eyes slowly. I looked deep into her brown eyes. She looked back at me, "Where am I Edward. The last thing I remember is going into the bathroom. ALICE!" She gasped the last word.

"Alice is fine, she turned you and Rose into zombies. You ran away while the other two were changed back into humans." She nodded in understanding. I helped her up. She was about to let go but I held onto her. I pulled her into a tight hug. I would never let her go again.

She squeezed me back. We stood like that until Charlie came running in. I guess he was told that his daughter was okay. He was followed by Alice. Charlie hugged her and I had to let go of her, I felt horrible without her in my arms. Alice hugged her tight after Charlie, "Oh, Bella I am so sorry that I changed you into a zombie, I didn't know what I was doing. I am so glad you're okay."

Bella laughed and told her it was okay. As soon as Alice let go of her we headed back into the tent. I grabbed her waist from behind and didn't let her go. She didn't push me off. I smiled and Bella was blushed a deep pink.

BPOV

It's been three months since the zombie invasion. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and I were all sitting at the table under the big tree at school. It was the last day before break.

Nothing has happened since that horrible day three months ago, well unless you count the massive day we had for all the people who died. It was sort of a huge funeral procession. It was hard at first but everyone had gotten back to normal.

It was still hard to go over to Edward's house; it was hard to see the staircase and the basement. The hardest part though was seeing the kitchen of his home empty. There was hardly ever the smell of food from there when I went over.

The only other thing that happened was a really happy thing. After Jasper thought that Alice was dead, he was horribly sad, but then when he found out she was alive he was ecstatic. You could tell that they really loved each other.

So after about a week when all of the funerals and what not were over he asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes, how could she not. They were going to go away for a year to collage, and then go on a trip around the world for another year, and then they would come back and get married. That day we were so happy for them.

They never left each other's side. Emmett and Rosalie were still going strong as well. They were going off to collage as well after the break. Edward and I still had a year of high school to go.

Nothing had happened between Edward and me. I guess he didn't feel the same way about me as I did him. I knew I was in love with him. I think I always have been, but I didn't know it. The day that I was changed back into a human and I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is Edward's fantastic green eyes staring at me, I knew I loved him more than a best friend.

I looked over at him and he was looking at me. I blushed and turned back to the conversation. I hadn't been paying attention but I picked up the gist of the way the conversation had turned. "Honestly, you two obviously have feelings for one another. You should just get on with it already. Edward, just kiss her!" Alice said in a pushy voice.

I blushed a deeper pink and looked down at my hands folded in my lap. I wish he would just kiss me, but I knew he wouldn't. There was plenty of 'yeah just do it's and 'come on we know you love each other's. I wanted to die this was horrible.

"I have to go now!" I said and stood up and walked away. I heard somebody get up to follow me so I just walked faster to my last class. Someone caught my shoulder and turned me around. It was Edward.

He looked at me. I was about to pull away and keep walking but he took my face in his hands and crashed his lips into mine. Just as I was about to kiss him back he pulled away from me. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I-i-i-i...I'm sor-"

I cut him off, "Are you done yet? You don't need to apologize. You just shocked me; I didn't think you felt the same way about me as I did you."

"What?" He didn't know what I was talking about.  
"I love you, you idiot!" With that, I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up. I heard cheers coming from the direction of the table.

I pulled away and looked up into his eyes. They were glowing, and he had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. I probably looked the same. "I love you too Bella!" He said and I kissed him again.

I was so happy. This was the best day.

Over the break and through our last year of school we were inseparable. We loved each other so much and nothing could bring us apart. Everything seemed better with Edward by my side.

Everything from now on would never be bad if I could go back to Edward afterwards. Life was great.

The End.

_**AN: Sorry to disappoint anyone by not killing everyone off. Sorry that I had to have a successful conclusion, but meh I don't care anymore. This chapter was massive and thanks for reading.**_

_**R&R please.**_

_**Nickynoo**_


	4. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

_**AN: This is not a chapter. Sorry. Okay, so I'll get straight to it. My friend at school said something and it sparked an idea. How would you guys like a sequel to this?**_

_**I know it is totally random and out of the blue, but I think it would be good. Just picture this: More Zombies! Yay! Hehe. I'm like so random.**_

_**So if you guys would like a sequel to The Zombie Invasion, just let me know by giving me a PM or reviewing this chapter!**_

_**Thanks guys.**_

_**Lots of love. Nickynoo.**_

_**P.S. If I don't get at least ten-15 yes's to a sequel then its not going to happen. **_

_**Sorry.**_


End file.
